Bust a Move
by berry5tz
Summary: Team seven has learned a while ago that waiting for Kakashi can be a pain. What is one supposed to do for all that time waiting? Naruto thinks he may have the answer. I own nothing. Some profanity.


Bust a Move

 **Author Notes:** Hey, everyone I just wanted to try to write something. I had another story written and ready to post. But I accidently placed all 13 chapters on one document file. Bad Idea. Then when I tried to separate the chapters the file became corrupted and I lost everything in one go! So here is the second story I had planned to write after that multi-chap disaster. I hope its okay.

Waiting for Kakashi sensei can be a pain in the ass sometimes. Take today for an example. Kakashi sensei told us to meet here at our usual spot which is the bridge. I call it Comatose way. Anyhow, sensei tells us to meet him at some ridiculous hour that not even the birds are up at. Here we are the three of us and it doesn't take long before we are looking bored out of our minds. After maybe say, I don't know two and half hours we are now looking like we had escaped an asylum. Sakura, is sitting pretzel style on the floor of the bridge with her hands folded up near her mouth so that her knuckles are showing. She's sitting there making ogling eyes at Sasuke. Every now and then she squeals to herself. I don't know what's going on inside her head at moments like this. But I can assure you that I don't want to know. Sasuke likes to keep a cool profile at all times. But with the two of us on his team. All I can say to that is good luck. Anyway, when Sakura is quiet for a moment. Sasuke pretends to be off in his own little world. He doesn't move a muscle until Sakura makes another squeal. Then his left eye twitches like he's got a tick or something. He shoots her a look and then goes back to pretending to be a statue again. And me? Well, I like to annoy Sasuke and try flirting with Sakura, who always shoots me down and Sasuke usually says something back at me like loser or Dobe. I always retort back at him and then end up being pummeled by Sakura. We take a break for a few minutes and then it starts all over again. When Kakashi sensei does finally show up. It's not one hour or two but some five hours later! Immediately he goes into a lame excuse as to why he was late. This time it was an old lady stuck up in a tree. Ha, if he thinks we're falling for that one. Then he's crazier then I am stupid.

We finally get on with the business of training. After spending five hours annoying the hell out of each other. Training can be and is pretty intense. We've been forced to endure each other's company for far too long and now its payback time. Sometimes I think Kakashi sensei does this to us on purpose. Knowing the full blown free-for-all that's about to take place. At the end of the day none of us can say that we didn't enjoy the rumble. Although, none of us likes it when Kakashi sensei says that he'll see us again tomorrow at the same place same time. I feel like this is a reality show. And that any time now the cameramen are going to jump out of the bushes or trees saying, "Sorry, you have all been booted off the training grounds due to your sad performance". But thank you for your participation. All we need is a theme song and we would be good to go. Walking home I can't help but think that we need something better to do when we wait for Kakashi. Because wait for Kakashi we will. As I walk I start to think of several ideas all of which suck for one reason or another. Then as I walk up to my apartment door it strikes me. I have a boom box. Why not take it and listen to some tunes? Everyone likes music right? Happy with this amazing idea I got. I unlock my door and go inside with a megawatt smile and close and lock the door again. I immediately run through my dinky apartment to my bedroom to find my boom box.

Then next morning I'm the first one at the bridge. I've got my silver boom box sitting next to me with a few CD's piled on top of it. I'm leaning against the railing with my back. My arms are resting on the railing as I watch Sasuke approach.

"Hi, Sasuke." I call out to him.

"Hn," Sasuke replies.

"Hey, Sasuke, do you like music? I ask.

"Yeah, but never this early in the morning, Dobe."

"Ah, come on Sasuke, this will be good. And maybe we can even have a competition."

"What competition?" asks a wary Sasuke.

"A dance competition! I shout.

About this time Sakura shows up and looking first at her crush. She starts with the hearts in her eyes thing as soon as she sees Sasuke. Then before she says anything she looks down and notices the boom box. Then looks back up to Sasuke.

"Hey, good morning Sasuke.-kun." Sasuke ignores her.

"Hi, Sakura." I say to her only to get a look. Then she notices the boom box.

"What's with the boom box? She asks.

"Sasuke and I are going to have a dance competition." I raise my hands up and out as I shout.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, I didn't know you knew how to dance. Sakura replies.

"No. I don't dance. But Dobe, here thinks I can."

"Ah, come on, Sasuke or are you chicken?" I start making annoying chicken noises and flapping my arms at him. Of course, Sakura, has to defend him. Even though Sasuke doesn't want or need it.

"Shut up, Naruto! Sasuke-kun is a much better dancer then you." A heated Sakura retorts.

"Oh, yeah? Well then let's see." I squat down and grab a dance mix CD and place it in the boom box. I press play and turn it up some. I then stand back up and look at Sasuke and I laugh. He looks like he ate a lemon. Now I'm pumped.

"I'll start us off." I say as I step out towards the middle of the bridge. I start by warming up a bit. You know just a few side steps. A step to the right bringing my left over to stand next to the right foot. Then move the left foot back over to the left. Then bringing my right foot over to stand next to the left. I do this a few times listening to the beat all the while. Then I start moving my arms and by bringing them up to clap my hands in time to the steps and the beat. Neither Sasuke nor Sakura look impressed yet. I say yet because I'm just starting.

"Okay, get ready to be impressed as I cut a rug." I say as I start prancing the steps more to side to side. Then I suddenly do a spin. Sasuke is the first to say something.

"Hn. cut a rug you said, Dobe? You couldn't cut grass with those moves." The teme smirks. But it's a good natured smirk. I can tell from his tone there is no bite in the words at all. I immediately stop.

"Oh, yeah, teme. Let's see what you got!" I say back.

"Okay, move over and watch me work."

I move out of the way and stand by the railing next to Sakura. Sasuke takes a moment to feel the beat. Then he starts a break dance style set of moves. Pumping his arms he moves his legs at the same time. They slide to the right while his arms go to the left. Then he switches his legs to the left while his arms go to the right. Then bringing the arms back towards his sides. He pulls his right knee up at the same time making like a prance move with the left. Then he repeats with left. Finally he does a half-split and comes up in a spin.

"Wow, Sasuke-kun, that was the best set of moves." Replies Sakura while leaning forward a little with her hands clasped together.

"Yeah, teme. But let's see you do this move!

Sasuke moves out of the center of the bridge. And once again I take center stage. I begin by shaking my hips fast then faster. I'm grinning from ear to ear. Because Sakura has this look as she is watching me. A look that says no way can he do that! Everything was going good for a whole ten seconds then the unthinkable happens. I get a pain in the ass and start running around in a circle. My teammates have a look of utter confusion. So I thought I'd spell it out for them.

"Ass cramp, ass cramp!" I yell in agony and tears in my eyes.

"Walk it off!" Sasuke yells back. Sakura is just laughing her butt off.

Finally after what seemed like forever my ass returns to normal. The pain is gone and there are no more embarrassing tears. Sasuke comes over to me and pats me on the shoulder.

"That was fun, Naruto. If this was based on entertainment then you won this round. I couldn't have beaten you if I tried." I just chuckle and then look over at Sakura. She isn't laughing but there is a small smile on her face.

"Thanks, Naruto." She says to me.

"For what?" I ask.

"For making this day waiting for Kakashi sensei a lot less boring."

I smile back at her. For the rest of the time that we waited for our sensei. We continued to dance and laugh. Well, Sakura and I laughed. Sasuke just smirked now and then. Soon before we even realized it. Kakashi sensei was standing in front of us. With another lame excuse at the ready, Kakashi sensei started our training for the day. Looking back on it, I think that was the most fun we've had as a team in a long time.

A/N: Hey, sorry if it wasn't any good. Writing dance moves isn't easy. But this was fun. And I hope you got at least one or two laughs out of it. If not then I'm sorry. If you like please leave a review.


End file.
